


Dragons are People Too

by hito_ritabi



Series: NTN [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Banter, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: Will and Crow discuss if Mateas and the group are gods because they turn into dragons, and dragons are gods in their world....





	Dragons are People Too

“Do you think this'll ever end?” Will asked Crow suddenly.

 

Smirking, Crow tapped Will's forehead with the magazine he'd been skimming through. “I dunno. Are we friends with gods? We'll be stuck forever.”

 

Will's brow furrowed at that comment, looking away from his boyfriend. He lifted his right hand to hold his chin as he thought aloud, “I don't think they're gods. The gods are dragons.” He smiled at Crow like he'd figured out the clearest answer.

 

“Nuh-uh.” Crow sat up, uncrossing his legs so he could sit up at full attention for this odd conversation. “Matéas and them can turn into dragons. That makes them dragons. And dragons are gods.”

 

“No. They turn into dragons. That doesn't make them dragons.” Will frowned at him.

 

“What? No, no!” Crow shook his head. He gestured with his free hand left and right to make his point. “They aren't humans. They turn into dragons. They're gods.”

 

“They turn into dragons.” Will repeated firmly. Even he could tell how silly this conversation was, but now he was invested.

 

“So what are they?”

 

“Well, they _aren't_ dragons…” Will mused softly. Crow nodded, but frowned to show his disagreement. “They're people?”

 

Immediately Crow waved his hand dismissively. “Nope. They aren't people. People can't swing about noxious fumes or barter your hair color off you.” He held up the magazine to exemplify. “This is paper. But it's not a book. It's a magazine.”

 

Will pursed his lips. “That's not the same. Both are paper at their core and only are different by number of pages and they way they're bound. Which, still, is paper.”

 

“Gods aren't people. Dragons aren't people. Minis are not people either.”

 

“But they aren't gods.”

 

“They even call themselves gods!” Crow slapped the magazine against his thigh. He now wanted to be right and win the argument.

 

“Arluin's one of the oldest and said they're not gods. They can just turn into dragons.”

 

“If they can turn into dragons, and dragons _are_ gods, then _they_ are gods.”

 

“If only when they're dragons, but they _turn_ into dragons. They don't start as dragons. Their form is something else.”

 

“What's that?” Crow raised a brow. “Human? Cause I'll argue that til the sun comes up. They aren't human.”

 

“Hm.” Will crossed his arms, leaning back into the sofa. He was quiet a moment while he thought. “Could we just write them off as annoying human in-laws?”

 

“Do you even have in-laws that are annoying? Rhys doesn't count. He's more like the always hanging around uncle.” Crow chuckled.

 

“Well Mia is an annoying in-law.” Will drummed his fingers against his arm.


End file.
